Treasure
by SharinganRasengan
Summary: NejiTen.. OOCness,based on a song. Never give up on your crush,keep the faith?


**A/N:Just an idea when I listened to my favorite song :) Bruno Mars - Treasure.. So I don't wanna write the Authoress Note too long for this stor y XD Here it goes...**

**Warning:OOCness! Neji and maybe a little bit of other characters are OOC,but what kind of fun fic without OOC? lol **

**Disclaimer:C'mon you know everything belongs to Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

_'Give me all,give me all,give me all attention baby_

_I got to tell you a little something about yourself...'_

xxx/NejiTen-NejiTen-NejiTen\xxx

"Neji! What is wrong with you,my friend? This is a totally youthful day to enjoy! Do not waste your YOUTH!" Lee screamed like usual. Seriously,he won't understand what I'm struggling.

"Lee,can you calm down a little? I just had a headache and I don't want you to make it worse,okay?" I sighed.

"But,Neji...I just know I can help you,you realized that we were friends for so long right? You should tell me what's your problem."Lee still tried to convince me.

"Lee... There are things that we can share with each other,but there are things that can't.I'm sure this is my problem,and I don't want anyone to feel any problem with this one,okay?" I explained.

"Okay then of that's how it is. But remember,if you need someone to help you,you know where I am." Lee said,sounded really wise.

"Yes,well I better go home. See you tomorrow." I sighed and went back home.

The truth is,I'm having a huge problem.I've never had this kind of problem before. Yes,I've never fell in love before! And now,I don't understand these things. Of course,I fell in love with Tenten. My teammate since I'm a Genin,along with Lee. I think I got this strange feeling since about two months ago. Don't know what's the cause of it. Hey,everybody said that love is blind right? At first,I thought this is just a friendly feeling for someone I've spent so many times with. But I figured this was love.

The main problem is,I want to tell her how I feel. But I don't want her to reject me. How if she friendzoned me huh? But if I stay like this,like a worried school boy to tell his crush,when would I get her? So I'm planning something huge!

* * *

"Baloons?Check. Candles? ? Check! All fine then. Just wait until the time." I repeated the things.

"7 o'clock! Now!" I said.

I ran to Tenten's apartment and knocked patiently,still catching my opened the door with a smile which I always loved.

"Neji? What's up? It's not everyday for you to come visit me. Is something bad happened? I'll get my weapons ready then,just wai-"

"No Tenten! Everything's fine. I just want to ask you to join me to a dinner..." I cut her words,before she even finished it. My bad.

"Um? Sure,I guess.. I mean I'm free for tonight." She agreed and then walked behind me to the special place I've prepared.

* * *

_'You're wonderful,flawless,ooh you're a sexy lady_

_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else...'_

* * *

"Tenten,I'm sorry for disturbing you at such a night,but I want you to know.." I started,worried.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in love with you." I finally be able to finish my words.

She's quiet for a few time... 30 seconds... 1 minute...

"Um,Tenten...?" I asked.

"N-Neji,how? I mean,I'm just a kunoichi here,without anything to brag about. And you? The Hyuga clan prodigy! Everyone had faith in you! I'm no one,you know?." She teared a bit.

"Tenten,please don't say that! You are not like if you are no one to everyone else,you are everything to me. And don't you know that you are really beautiful and flawless? And I could never doubt your skill as a kunoichi." I said

" Neji... I I don't know what to say."

"Tenten,will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her seriously.

"Yes...Yes! I will!Neji..Thank you for everything!"

"No,I should be the one to say thank you,to you. Because you are my treasure."

* * *

_'Treasure,that is what you are_

_Honey you're my golden star_

_I know you could make my dreams come true_

_If you let me treasure you..'_

* * *

Okayy done! Another oneshot! Hope you like it. By the way,I really love NejiTen and ShikaTema! I'm trying to make fanfics about them right now. And just fyi,tomorrow is my birthday! Naruto volume 63 just published a while ago in my country! So I'm gonna ask my parents to get me that^^ lolz ... I sound like a spoiled little brat :p ! Nah


End file.
